RWBY Collaboration Fic
by PeoplexLikexGrapes
Summary: I'm thinking about starting a RWBY collab fic, I need opinions, but don't give me them until you've read the actual thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright hey guys, I know I'm on hiatus and all, but I've had this idea for a while, where it's basically like the Freelancer Collaboration, where we basically have several different writers for different characters, but for RWBY.**

**I know it will take a lot of work to get this going, as I'll have to look for writers, cast out parts, get everyone's emails and stuff, and that's why I'm mentioning it now, so hopefully we can get all the details sorted by Christmas, where I'll have more time to write.**

**Basically, I'm thinking that it will be set during a time where the White Fang and Cinder are close to beginning their attack on the four kingdoms, but that's not definite yet, as it depends on what happens in the finale of volume 2.**

**So basically, PM me for plot ideas and stuff like that, and I'll let you guys know once that has been decided, and then we can organsise the writers and stuff.**

**Of course, if any of you think that this is a lame idea, and I shouldn't bother, then just tell me, as it's not 100% certain I'll even carry this out anyways.**

**-PLG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm so glad some of you want to do this! I've had about 5-6 requests so far, and this would probably be the ideal number :D**

**If writers want to include an OC, you'll have to write a full bio, including how this character relates to the plot, and send it to me, so I can check that this won't affect the plot too much.**

**I think we could possibly come up with 1-2 chapters a week, because we have quite a few writers, we can easily spread out parts, so you'll only have to write once a month or something probably. Obviously it would only probably come to once a week, because I'd have to let all the writers look at the chapter, have their opinion about it, then beta-reading it, and because I'm from the UK, we'll probably have messed up time zones, so that won't help.**

**I think that including the four main characters is obvious, and I think we'll have at least one OC POV. **

**Also, maybe we'd have a writer for Ozpin. Those would be the five main ones.**

**Other parts, maybe not so frequent, may be written by someone who is already writing for one of the main characters. E.g. JNPR, Sun and Neptune?**

**Also, if any of you know any websites where I can add you all to a group chat, so we can discuss ideas, that would be ace.**

**For any writers reading this: PM me for my email, and I'll also PM you the accounts of writers that are confirmed to be in this collaboration.**

**Plot ideas so far are keeping to what I planned originally, and I had a suggestion that basically (I'll quote the guys exact words)**

**"**I was thinking that it could begin with an already weary Team RWBY trying to contain and slay the invading Grimm and White Fang, but the trip with Oobleck really drained them, especially their last few fights. As they fight, their exhaustion becomes more pronounced and soon, one makes a fatal mistake, leaving herself open to a strike that would end her life.

At this moment, Oobleck or some other high-ranking Huntsman/Huntress appears to save her( whoever makes the mistake). The person than has them retreat and brings them, and the other freshman teams, before Ozpin, who concocts a plan to train them, though he doesn't like that he will have to do so and potentially ruin what remains of their childhoods.

He has some of the students from higher years oversee each of the 3 teams, as well as any others that may exist, and train them with what knowledge they have. Even with this training, Ozpin will require that all missions are only for one team only, which means that as some point RWBY or JNPR should break this rule to save the other."

**Of course, if you have any other ideas, inbox me.**

**Welp, I'm looking forward to working with you guys**

**Until next time**

**-Grapes**


	3. UPDATE

**Hey, just to let you guys know, this hasn't completely run out of steam, and also, I'm not dead! :D But anyways, we are in the process of writing up and editing the first few chapters of this collab fic, and we're hoping to get this out ASAP. We've had a couple of writers who have seemed to have disappeared, so that's set us back slightly. We're actually looking for someone to write Ruby, so PM me if you're interested :)**

**Anyways, thanks for staying patient with us, and we hope to bring the first chapter soon :3**


End file.
